Bu-Ling Huang
Pudding Fong (黄 歩鈴, Huang Bu-Ling (Her Chinese given name), Fon Purin( Japanese pronounciation)) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the fourth Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Golden Lion Tamarin. Profile *'Birth Date:' August 7 *'School Grade:' Sixth (Sixth year of elementary school by Japanese school standards). *'Zodiac Sign:' Leo. *'Blood Type:' O. *'Age: '''10 (Japanese age) 14 (''English version) Powers Pudding has the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin. In the original, her weapon is Pudding Ring, and her attack is Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Golden Tambourine and her attack is Tambourine Trench. thumb|300px|right|Mew Pudding's Metamorphosis Cafe Mew Mew Pudding works in Cafe Mew Mew with the other mews as well as Keiichiro and Ryou. It is the mew's home base where they find out information about the aliens and the chimera animas. Pudding's maid outfit is orange, white and yellow. Name Changes *In the Singapore English manga website writes her name as Pulin but the actual manga calls her Purin/Mew Pudding. *'Mew Mew Power '- Kikki Benjamin *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Paddy Wong (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Paddy) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Bu-Ling Huang (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Bu-Ling) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Bou-Ling Wong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Bou-Ling) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Puring Huang (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Puring) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Purin Fon (Her Mew name is called Mew Purin instead of Mew Pudding) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Kikki Benjamin *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Pudim(Pudding) Fon (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Pudim) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Purin Fong Relationships Family Because her mother died when she was very young, Pudding has to care for her numerous siblings. Pudding misses her mother a great deal, and always tries to change the subject when people ask about her mother. Her father is a master of many different fighting styles and she doesn't see him that often. The only person, other that Ryou and Keiichiro, to know about her family was Heicha's teacher. Pudding refers to all of the Mews as "onee-chan", signifying that she sees them as her older sisters. Despite her age, Pudding is raising her five younger siblings and managing the family finances while their father is training in the mountains of China. To get money, she used to do tricks in the park to make money to "support the arts". The manga never mentions Pudding's mother, while the anime adaptation states that she died. *[[Mrs Fong|'Mrs. Fong']] - Pudding's Mother. *[[Master Wong Taren|'Master Wong Taren']] - Pudding's Father. *'Hanacha Fong' - Pudding's brother. *'Chincha Fong' - Pudding's brother. *'Lucha Fong' - Pudding's brother. *'Honcha Fong' - Pudding's brother. *[[Heicha Fong|'Heicha Fong']] - Pudding's sister. Love Interests Midway through the series, Pudding befriends Tart when he captures her and holds her hostage. She is reluctant to fight Tart during the final battle until he affirms they have no choice, and cries over him after he is defeated. Pudding kisses Tart at the end of the series and tells him she does not want it to be goodbye. He replies by saying that he may return to see her. In the anime adaptation, the relationship between Pudding and Tart is expanded and the circumstances of their initial friendship changes – instead of being saved by the Mew Mews, Tart himself saves Pudding from an underground cavern when he realizes that she is suffocating from a lack of oxygen. In Episode 33: A Fiance Appears! Puddings's Fated Marriage?!, a mysterious man saves Pudding when she is attacked by Tart's chimera animal. The man reveals himself to be Ron Yuebin, an apprentice of Pudding's father. He defeats Pudding in a match to decide who will inherit the family fighting style and also to marry Pudding. He later spends time in Pudding's home taking care of her siblings while she works at Cafe Mew Mew. He ends up rescuing Pudding from a rogue chimera animal and travels to China with the intent of learning to protect his fiance, Pudding. Personality Pudding likes do acrobatics and playing. Her favorite foods are tientsin sweet, chestnuts, pudding, and chou à la creme. However she dislikes rakkyu. The other Mew Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point Mint considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo. Appearance Pudding usually has light blonde hair burnt-orange (almost brown) eyes. When Pudding is transformed into Mew Pudding her hair turns golden yellow and her eyes turn a lighter orange. She wears a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers with orange string wrapped around them, yellow leg garter on her left thigh, yellow choker with her Mew Pendant dangling from it, yellow arm garters, orange shoes and orange furry cuttoff gloves. She has orange lace lining the bottom of her jumpsuit and the top and bottom of her chocker, arm bands, and leg band. She has an orange monkey tail and ears. Her color is Yellow. Her Mew Mark is two monkey tails on her forehead. Pudding has a few plaits at the back of her hair. Voice Actors *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese)' - Hisayo Mochizuki *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Kether Donahue *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Tosawi Piovani *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Mei-Xiu Lin *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Lai-Yi Geung *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Kim Seoyeong *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Getrúd Szabó *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Shirley Marulanda *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) - '''Dana Rishfi (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Michal Reshef (Season 2, Ep. 27-52) *'Mew Mew Power (French) '- Marie Van Renterghem *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Lene Bastos *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) '- ??? *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) '- Maria Camões *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Bette Dandanell *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Lizemijn Libgott *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - Vladislava Djorđević *Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)''' - Stella Mponatsou Gallery Kikki monkey.PNG|Pudding with a Golden Lion Tamarin Pudding_3.jpg|Pudding after she transforms Pudding_2.jpg|Pudding in Cafe Mew Mew's uniform Pudding-tokyo-mew-mew-6634753-640-480.jpg|Pudding wound|link=http://sekai-kawaii.metroblog.com/ Kikki Benjamin (Pudding).PNG|Pudding Happy|link=http://sekai-kawaii.metroblog.com/ MediumAnimePaperwallpapers Tokyo-Me.jpg|Pudding with mew mew's|link=http://sekai-kawaii.metroblog.com/ Capture.jpg|Pudding medallion|link=http://sekai-kawaii.metroblog.com/ pudding.gif|Mew Pudding full body image. Trivia *In the original manga, she owns a monkey named An-Nin. *Pudding is Chinese, or at least partly. You can tell due to things like her last name being Chinese and that she wears Chinese-themed clothes. *Pudding's hair is the least transformed in the anime because she is a natural blonde, and tinted a little richer after transforming. *All of Pudding's siblings names end in the suffix "-cha". The Chinese character of "Cha" means tea. Note: The Chinese language system is quite different from English. In fact, "Cha" can be many other characters. Category:Mew Mews Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters